Project Bellator
by kozak1997
Summary: Project Bellator takes infants and makes them into soldiers. New recruit Zero is a product of this project and is sent to the SWA.
1. Gaining Allies

It starts at birth. We wanted to create the perfect soldier, so the United States began a secret project called Project Bellator.

We started with 10 subjects all together. By the end of the expirements, only 3 survived. 1 boy and 2 girls. When they turned 6, we taught them to kill. If they didn't comply with the training, we beat them. The boy was the first one to finish training at 10. He was named Zero.

Both girls finished training 6 months after the boy. They were named Nova and Aurora. The subject's reflexes were highten, healing increased, stamina increased, and strength increased. Over the years, more subjects were brought in to be made into soldiers for our nation. But they were all still human. They could make their own choices freely. But the agency changed that.

If the subject disobeyed the agency, they were punished by either getting flogged or, if the situation was extreme, 'decommissioned'. I trained Echo everything I knew. I am his charge. His condition is my responsibility.

"Echo, is there something wrong?", asked General Adams.

"No sir."

"That's good. Go get on the CH-47 Chinook."

"Yes sir."

The United States made a deal with a shady organization like ours in Italy to not fight. To seal the deal, we are being sent there to help for the time being. The Chinook is mostly empty, except for the General, myself, utility workers, and a large capsule containing Zero.

"Proceeding to land.", said the pilot. "Good to go."

We exit the Chinook to see a large complex almost like our own. The man in charge comes and meets us. It's around 1:00 P.M.

"Welcome to the Social Welfare Agency. I am Director Pieri Lorenzo and this is Jean Croce.", extending their hands.

"I'm General Adams and this is Echo.", shaking their hands.

"I thought there was a boy as well."

"He's in the capsule. Is there anywhere we can set up our stations?"

"Yes, please follow me."

As we walk, all eyes are on us. All the subjects here were girls, not like ours. We walk into a building that looks like a hospital.

"I believe this is big enough for you to use."

"Perfect. We'll get him out now."

The utility workers set up their equipment and plug it into the capsule.

"Ready to go sir."

"Open it up."

The capsule begins to open. Water pours out and Zero falls to the ground. He has on a compression shirt and shorts with a zero on the right leg.

"Is that him?", asked Jean.

"Is there a problem?"

"I just thought that he would be a monster judging on what intel they gave me."

"Do you want a demonstration?"

"Why not. He can't do much anyway."

"Echo, go get Zero and bring him outside."

We go to the courtyard where everyone is. What a show they will get.

"Attack him.", said General Adams.

Jean throws a punch, Zero grabs his arm and performs a leg sweep. Jean gets up a little pissed.

"I thought you said he wasn't much."

Jean throws another punch, but Zero dodges and does a swift roundhouse kick to Jean's spine. Jean falls over and can't get up.

"What the hell did he do!", yells Jean.

"He just took out your mobility for a second.", said Echo.

"How did he learn something like that?", asked Lorenzo.

"Echo taught him everything she knows.", said General Adams.

"You two will start tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"Echo, you and Zero will be staying with them for the time being."

"We aren't going back to the ship?"

"Negative. Your belongings were brought here to your new rooms."

"Yes sir."

"I know you don't like these orders, but we can't afford another conflict. We need allies not enemies."

"I understand sir."

"Good. Zero got their attention pretty good."

"I did train him."

"Good luck Echo."

Everything starts somewhere. This starts with Zero.


	2. Proving Yourself

"This must be it.", said Echo.

I open the door. It's a simple layout with a bed in the far right corner of the room, desk in the other corner, and a closet.

"I guess it's only me."

"For now probably. Rest up, we have a mission tomorrow."

"Ok."

I walk over to the bed and get in. I forgot how a bed felt like. It was way better than the floor back at the agency. I fall fast asleep.

"Zero, get up. We need to go.", said Echo waking me up.

"It isn't morning."

"The Director wants to see us in action now."

"Fine.", I get out of bed.

"We need to show them the TALOS."

"Great."

"Hey I have to wear one too."

The TALOS, or Tactical Assault Light Operator Suit, was made to protect the user from critical hits from pistols to anti-materiel rifles. It also increased speed and strength of the user. Only problem is that the user can get seriously hurt if they can't take the conditions from the suit.

The suit forms to your body to protect you completely. The suit can cause migraines, severe pain, or death. Death only occurs if the user panics while the suit forms to you. The suit will crush your body if you panic.

As we reach the medical wing where our equipment is, we load up. General Adams, Director Lorenzo, and a couple of handlers stand and watch us.

"You go first.", said Echo.

I step into the TALOS and Echo activates it. The suit slowly takes up my body. The only skin showing is my head. Echo gives me my full face helmet.

"Your turn."

Echo puts on the TALOS and I give her the full face helmet. Our team name ROGUE is on the right leg of the suit. Echo grabs a XM8 with a verticle grip and red dot sight. I grab a Benelli M4 Super 90 with a angled grip and holographic sight.

"That boy Zero, did he always have those grey eyes?", asked Lorenzo.

"Ever since we got him. It's funny, those two have weird eye color. Echo has purple eyes. They both share something.", said General Adams.

"What's the mission?", asked Echo.

"You two are going to clear a building of terrorists. these terrorists are from the FRF."

"The what?", I ask.

"The Five Republics Faction. A right-wing separtist movement in North Italy. They are responsible for bombings and kidnappings all over Italy. They are to be stopped. You will be taken by helicopter, head to the top of the building.

"Yes sir.", We head to the top of the building.

The ride takes at least ten minutes. Echo is dropped at ground level, they take me to the top of the building. The building is 3 floors. I clear the top, she clears the bottom, clear the middle together.

"3...2...1...GO.", said Echo on the radio.

I breach the door and meet 3 terrorists in front of me. I cut them down with a burst from my shotgun. I take cover while a RPD takes aim. I rush the gunner while bullets are bouncing off the suit. I blow his head off.

One of his buddies pulls out a grenade and rushes me. What he doesn't know is that he is commiting suicide. The grenade goes off killing him, but blows the floor under us. I fall on two terrorists, crushing them.

I get up and open fire. Echo comes to my position. Only one is left. He pulls out his pistol and fires at us, but with no effect. I walk up to him and put my boot to his neck and crush his windpipe. Mission complete comes across my HUD.

"This is Echo, requesting extraction."

"Coming in.", said the helicopter pilot.

"They work perfectly.", Lorenzo looks at the screen in amazement.

"They've been working together since the beginning.", said General Adams.

"How old are they?"

"Zero is 16 and Echo is 18."

"How can she control someone like that at that age?"

"The one picked to lead is trained at leadership at a early age. They meet when their matched follower turns 6 and they train together."

"They don't have a choice, just like ours."

"The lucky ones are killed during the experiment phase."

"You don't have to erase their memory, smart."

"If they don't have any memories of the outside world, they will listen to anything you say."

"None of them asked why?"

"If they disobey, they will be punished."

_So this is what the world has come to, _thought Lorenzo.


	3. I Will Die For You

"How are you feeling Zero?", asked Dr. Bianchi.

"My body still hurts."

"Ok.", he writes something on his clipboard.

"Am I being evaluated?"

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. I will be checking up on you from time to time."

"Ok."

"How do you like it here?"

"It's ok."

"Have you met any of the girls yet?"

"Not yet."

"Other than your body hurting, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great."

"That's good to hear. I'll see you in a month."

"Alright.", I walk out and meet Echo outside.

"So how did I do?"

"You told the truth right."

"Of course."

"Then you did good."

"Are we doing anything today?"

"We have a mission just like we had yesterday."

"In the suits?"

"Afraid so."

"Damn."

"Well the mission will be easy right?"

"Good point."

"Meet me at the range.", said Echo.

We walk outside the Medical Wing and head to our dorms to get our weapons. I grab an AA 12 with a MTL-225 grip and holographic sight from my gun locker. I walk down to the range where Echo is. She has a Bushmaster with a MTL-225 grip and ACOG sight. We walk to the range and fire our guns at the targets. Echo pulls back and evaluates my performance.

"This must be your boy.", said the man next to Echo.

"Yes it is. I don't think we met before."

"I'm Hilshire. You are Echo I presume."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"We are working together on the mission later today."

"I wasn't told that we will have another team with us."

"Yeah, it was on short notice."

"Who do you work with?"

"Triela, the girl talking to your boy on the range."

"Oh I've seen here before."

"Yeah, we saw you two when Zero took down Jean. Pretty impressive."

"Thank you."

"We'll see you later then.", he calls Triela over and they leave.

"Good shooting."

"Thanks."

"I see you are making some friends."

"I'm sorry was that wrong of me to do?"

"Hey calm down, there was nothing wrong with that."

"Oh ok."

"We aren't at our agency, you don't have to worry about being punished."

"Ok Echo. That girl seemed pretty nervous around me."

"Well you are the only boy agent here."

"Your right."

"Get some rest, we'll be going in 5 hours."

"Got it."

"Before you go, Triela and her handler are coming with us on the mission."

"Ok."

I walk to my dorm and climb into my bed. Not being able to sleep in the bed, I go to the place I'm used to. I lay on the floor and fall asleep. Echo comes in and wakes me up to go get ready. We put on the TALOS suit. I put on the light one and Ech puts on the medium one. We grab our weapons and move out.

We get in the van and move out. The mission is to clear out a FRF stronghold in the middle of the woods. Hilshire and Triela will take the back while Echo and I are taking the front enterance.

"3...2...1...GO!", yells Echo.

I shoot the door hinges and kick open the door. A bomb goes off, but with no effect. I blow two terrorists into the next dimension and one out the window. I shove another through a wall, crushing two more on the other side. What I didn't know is that I saved Triela and Hilshire from being surrounded with that stunt. Triela stabs one terrorist with her bayonet and kills another by shooting through the terrorist on her bayonet.

Walking to the last terrorist alive, she pulls out a detonator and pulls the trigger. The building begins to collapse.

"Get out!", yells Echo.

We run out, but Echo is missing. Just then my HUD flashes DANGER on the screen. _Shit_. I run back in and find Echo pinned under some of the fallen structure. Using my enhanced strength, I lift the fallen structure up. Echo climbs out and I drop the fallen structure. We walk out of the building just before it collapsed.

"Zero are you ok?", asked Echo.

I pull off my helmet and fall to the ground. I cough up blood.

"Shit, I knew it. You pushed yourself and the suit. Quick, get us back to the SWA."

When we reach the SWA, we rush Zero to the Medical Wing. Echo takes off Zero's suit and puts him into the capsule he came here in. Water fills up the capsule. After about 10 minutes, Echo opens the capsule and Zero falls out. Echo catches him before he hits the ground.

"Don't push yourself like that in the light TALOS. You can kill yourself doing that."

"I'm sorry."

Echo carries Zero to his dorm and puts him in his bed.

"Will he be ok?", asked Triela.

"Yeah, he'll be fine by tomorrow by the latest. Don't worry about it."

"That's good."

"He will die for his partner?", asked Lorenzo.

"Yes.", said General Adams.

"He had a choice to not save her. How do you do it?"

"It's the relationship they have with each other. Put it simply, it's love."

"Just like ours."

"They also know that if their partner dies and they didn't try to help, they will die as well."

"Yet another difference between our agencies."


	4. Speedy Recovery

I jump awake in pain. My whole body feels like it's on fire.

"Glad you're awake.", said Triela cleaning her SIG-Sauer P230.

"What are you doing here?"

"Echo put me in charge of watching you."

"Did she."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you."

"Well I wouldn't."

"Can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"Am I the first boy you ever talked to, your age?"

Triela freezes, then blushes, "Yeah."

"Damn that's sad."

Just before Triela can say something, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in.", I said.

"Good morning Zero.", said a girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Who are you?"

"Forgive me, I'm Claes.", sitting down.

She puts down 3 trays of food on a table placed in my room.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah, give a second."

I pull myself out of my bed. I notice Echo took of my shirt. Scars from my past mistakes are visible. Triela and Claes notice instantly. I cover them with a shirt and take a seat.

"Back at my agency, they punish you if you disobey orders."

"We're sorry if we upset you."

"Don't worry, it's in the past."

"Mind if I ask you how you got them?", asked Triela.

"I didn't kill a little girl during a mission. She screamed and alerted the insurgents. She was about 5 years old. I almost got all of us killed."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I won't lie to you either."

"Don't you have a name?", asked Claes.

"Zero is my name. Last time someone was given a 'name' was punished."

"Why?"

"We aren't allowed to ask questions like that."

"How long have you been there?", asked Triela.

"I was born there."

"I thought we had it bad. You are raised to kill, not given a chance in the real world."

Another knock at the door.

"Come in.", I said.

"Here's your shot Zero.", said Echo.

She sticks the needle in my arm.

"Feeling better?"

"Better than ever.", getting up with ease.

"Finish up then meet me at the range."

"Got it."

"Thanks girls."

"No problem.", said Triela and Claes in unison.

After I finish my breakfast, I head to the range. Echo hands me a silenced Spas 12.

"Covert mission."

"Correct."

"What's the plan."

"We infiltrate the compound at 8:00 P.M."

"We can't be caught."

"Not exactly, we'll be in an urban enviroment with civilians present."

"Got it."

"Do whatever you want until 8:00."

"Ok."

"And Zero."

"What do you need?"

"Be careful what you tell the cyborgs here."

"I will."

The thought of killing a civilian runs through my mind.


End file.
